Lore of U88
the Lore of Universe 88. A DBZ alternate universe where a number of things are different. This page is a work in progress, but this will serve as a timeline of sorts for U88. At the very least a way of having all the story arcs all on one page. Major Differences to note Here's just a few differences so far. * Canon Characters all have different origins and thus are not entirely important to U88's story. * Dragon Balls for different planets have different properties. Earth Dragon Balls grant wishes for example. The stars are also different colors for each set of Dragon Balls. * The Time periods are set by real world years rather than "Ages" as per canon. This is namely just to give less of a headache to the writers. * The Various Super Saiyan forms(Super Saiyans 1-4, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Color, etc.) all exist in this universe, however there are limitations on access to the forms. For instance, any Saiyan can attain LSS, but they are locked out of SS4 or SSColor. The same can be said for 4 and Color. This primarily is just to act as a way of balancing things out. LSS focuses on raw power, SSC focuses on ki mastery, and SS4 is the mediator between the two as it focuses on both power and ki mastery. So ultimately this means there won't be any LSS4B or anything of that nature. Although fusions would be exempt from this. Cast of Characters Our cast of colorful characters. A lot of whom may not have pages on this wiki. Characters listed with "???" have not been revealed yet. Heroes Heroes Introduced in the Cyro Saga: * Jino * Potata* * Thunder* * Zaveis** * Majin Lunari* *** * Majin Bluuberri* * Riven* Heroes Introduced in Ribbons & Dragons: * Majin Jupiter* * Rohi* * Hiro* * Ashe Saturn ** Heroes introduced in Tournament Intergalactic: *Io Iapetus *Raven* *Apollo* *Zold* *Raeth* *??? Villains Villains introduced in the Cyro Saga * Lord Cyro* * Cyro Elite 5 Kanzo* * Cyro Elite 5 Rudy* Villains introduced in Ribbons & Dragons * Ribbon Army* * General Olive* Villains introduced in Tournament Intergalactic * Rummah* (*) = No page created. (**) = Page exists but with minimal information (***) = There are other characters with a similar name, but different origins. Cyro Saga On November 20th, 2016, the Earth has been rather peaceful. It's always been peaceful. The story opens up introducing the heroes of this universe: Jino, a pleasant young man with little idea of his origins. Potata, a spunky, smart-assy hair stylist, and lastly one Thunderclap. They all have one thing in common: They're Saiyans. However, Jino at this point did not know of his origins and Thunder kept his own heritage a secret. Thunder also has a wolf spirit residing in him, Yang. The news of a world martial arts tournament has brought them together, however they had some prior meeting through a chain of incidents. Later on while waiting for their matches after signing up, this is when an invasion began. A Saiyan Warrior, working under the Intergalactic MurderBrawl Orginization, crashed into the training area of the estate for the Martial Arts Tournament. His name? Zaveis. He was rather calm about the whole ordeal, taking everything in stride. Thunder and Potata? They didn't take too kindly. As such, both went on the offensive and fought with the warrior. The fight was long, gruelling, but neither showed much signs of stopping. There was exhaustion for both potata and Thunder, and a near death experience for Potata alone. Now where was Jino in all of this mess? He was hiding, staying on the sidelines until he saw an opportune moment. When he did, he took it quickly. Now technically the battle ended in a draw between Thunder and Zaveis, but the true winner was Jino with a lead pipe. Seeing as Jino was the only one relatively unscathed in the battle, however the "arena" destroyed and three knocked out saiyans, he carried/dragged all three of them over his shoulders and took them to a nearby hospital... Hours later after figuring things out, an accidental love confession from Jino to Potata, and more, this was when things got worse for our heroes and Zaveis. They all became the next contestants on Intergalactic MurderBrawl 52, hosted by Hetap. So our quartet would meet the frost demon in charge, Lord Cyro, and subsequently be housed in their own building on the hub planet. They were also outfitted with explosive collars like every other "contestant" there. These collars not only would explode if the contestants got out of hand or tried to resist, but they supremely limited everyone's power. So for the next several weeks, our unlikely quartet would become a source of entertainment for the North Galaxy. Jino notably tried to act as the mediator in it all, between the in-fighting, the angsting, the fear of being blown to smithereens. Over the course of the events, new members were added to the roster: Majins Bluuberri and Lunari, and the most silent overlord you'd ever meet, Riven. Throughout the challenges, there have been an opposing team, Cyro's top team, The Elite 5. Think of them like this universe's Ginyu Force or Cooler's Armored Squadron. Now they've been constant thorns in Earth Team's sides, but in a particularly fun moment, one such member, Rudy, had the pleasure of facing off with Jino and Potata in one of their challenges. Notably, this was the moment where in which a sort of spark ignited in Jino's well being.What happened was that Rudy had gotten the drop on them and injured Potata right before the hero's eyes. This lead to Jino blacking out and viciously assaulting Rudy. However once Rudy fled is when Jino regained control of himself. There was a definite change brewing within him, though. Later on in this challenge, the duet would encounter Rudy's partner: Kanzo. Both were members of Cyro's Elite 5 and both would have the grandeur of fighting with Jino, who proved to be rather excitable with battle. And during the fight with Kanzo was when Jino started becoming cocky, notably taunting his opposition with that of a Pose he saw in a story he liked. Needless to say our hero was quite acrobatic and proved to be rather overwhelming with a tendency to humiliate in a straight up fight... Nevertheless, Jino and Potata manage to complete their challenge of gathering Dragon Balls, objects they didn't know much about at the time, and return safely. However eventually, things just got more and more complicated, from relationships developing to arguments blowing out. One such blowout led to the reveal they were being filmed! Tempers flared between the three saiyans and two majins while Jino and Riven simply had little involvement, and thus the reveal came. This incident would prove to be the metaphorical fuse to a metaphorical bomb waiting to metaphorically explode. Jino makes a bold claim by saying that he will find a way to free everyone from the frost demon's clutches. Now also throughout their unwanted stay, the Earth Team braved all sorts of challenges, from hunting and gathering peculiar objects to even arena death matches and planetary destruction! Notably, Zaveis being responsible for a planet exploding... while on a challenge with Thunder. The challenge was to capture a Dinosaur for a feast. This challenge resulted in the deaths of Rudy and Kanzo. Eventually such a way for freedom did come from the invitation of a secret meeting. Plans were made and set in motion. More and More of the Elite 5 dropped, and then it came to one final challenge. The cruelest of challenges. Cyro had been growing tired and frustrated with Team Earth, and he knew how much everyone despised, resented, or even had clear disdain for Zaveis in particular. However Zaveis had fans himself, and those fans hated everyone on his team. Cyro knew that Jino was also protective of Potata and assumed he had a growing hatred for Zaveis regarding his treatment of her... So the Idea came to him: Send all three of them into a challenge: A Death Match. 2 v 1, Lovers versus Zaveis. Once all three of them arrived at an abandoned arena, it was made evident that the frost demon himself was personally watching over the event. Cyro also would make it clear that he was responsible for destroying many planets throughout the galaxy, especially if those planets had any species that could oppose him and his organization. The planets he didn't destroy, he turned into arenas for his show. Those who survived the destruction of their worlds were forced into working for him, be it as unwilling participants of MurderBrawl or as soldiers for an army. Soldiers that would scout the galaxy for planets to invade and conquer or invade and destroy. Of the many planets he was directly responsible for destroying, the Saiyan homeworld was one of them, whereas he was indirectly responsible for the Majin homeworld being destroyed. Zaveis was the one responsible for the latter world. Jino, in spite of Cyro's expectations, tried to reason with Zaveis. Zaveis, who showed utter contempt for everyone, who would not hesitate to murder those in his way, the very same Zaveis that went out of his way to pick a fight with everyone in the living quarters. In short, Jino was trying to reason with the biggest dickhead in the entire north galaxy. He didn't want to fight, in fact he tried to turn the tables against the tyrant himself... Unfortunately for him, Cyro wasn't going to just roll over and show his belly, no, the tyrant had a back up plan. See now, like every other Saiyan, Potata has a monkey's tail. Potata, hair stylist, pure blooded Saiyan, searching for a way to tap into the hidden strengths that all living beings have. Then a forced gaze into an artificial moon alters her body chemistry. And now whenever such an event takes place, a startling metamorphosis occurs. In this case, she is forced to transform into a fearsome Oozaru, much to the horror of her lover and much to the indifference of her opponent, yet also much to the sadistic glee of the frosty tyrant. Little did anyone know, that previously mentioned metaphorical bomb was about to go off. For Jino, despair began to set in, but for Zaveis, he ultimately agreed to help as a means of complete and utter spite for Cyro. So the dynamic duo set to turn things around while the beast started to rampage. All Cyro continued to do was sit back and watch upon his throne as his "toys" did their jobs. However to cut things short, the Oozaru's tail was removed. The transformation didn't quite reverse yet, so then the artificial moon was destroyed. There was hope for all three of them to make it out of the conflict alive... "Was" being the key word. Determined to make sure that Jino in particular suffered the most, Cyro fired a deadly beam through Potata's heart. She died as she reverted back to her normal state. Naked, Beaten, Humiliated with a literal hole in her chest. Her death proved to be the final push. Throughout everything Jino had endured so far, he bottled up every single negative feeling he had. He bottled it all up tightly. All the feelings of missing Earth, having to put up with the constant infighting in his group, all of the angsting from Majin Lunari and Thunder, Zaveis being the single most unrelentingly asinine heartless bastard in the known universe, and now this recent development, Jino couldn't handle it anymore. That bottle has shattered and he threw his head back. Not to scream, but to roar in a blind rage. Fists tightening as he stood upright, a golden aura flared around him as he roared loudly. but what was surprising about this at all was that he wasn't a mere human, he was a saiyan. A Super Saiyan. His hair spiked and became golden whereas his coal black eyes became a striking emerald green. Zaveis by this point left to go take care of some unfinished business and find his own way out whereas Cyro looked in surprise and took it in sadistic stride. The liberation mission began. Jino tore off his collar as well and began his rage driven assault on the mad tyrant. This battle was quite literally about to explode. Fight! As this battle began, the battle of all battles, the secret group enacted their mission and took out the control tower in which all of the collars were monitored, thus deactivating them and letting everyone regain their freedom. Riots broke out everywhere, masses upon masses of fighters brawling with wardens and damage control groups. Earth Team's members all made their way for evacuation facilities. Eventually so did everyone else, as Jino and Cyro's fight waged on. The battle proved to be fierce, if catastrophic. Thunder went and retrieved Potata's corpse, and Zaveis was already on his way to Earth, if with a little difficulty. The Dragon Balls gathered were also taken and sent to earth, as a means of keeping them out of Cyro's reach. By this point, Jino had delivered quite a number of nasty blows to Cyro, but one of his arms also ended up shattered and thus not of use. Rage may be a good source of power, but eventually it fades. For Jino, this was the case. The planet was set to explode, he himself had received a particularly nasty beating, and to top it off, he was without the top half of his clothing as that was destroyed earlier on. To also note, Jino was surprisingly very well toned and fit for someone like him. Alas he was also cut in various places, bloody, bruised, and starting to get exhausted. Cyro had transformed by this point, but he didn't seem too worse for wear. To note, Cyro is of the same race as Frieza, Cooler, Frost, and King Cold. His default form was rather short but menacing, somewhat resembling frieza's first form. Cyro's transformed state, however, is much taller and far more menacing as it resembles a mix of Cooler's final form and that of Frieza's 100% Power Final Form. Or something of the like. He may very well have been on the verge of winning, had he decided to not gloat and mention the recently deceased Potata's name. This proved to be a factor in his undoing, as with the increasingly unstable ground. Using his one good arm, Jino fired a massive beam of energy at Cyro, who countered with his own. A clash of beams, the very first of many in this universe. It looked as though Cyro had the upper hand, but Jino's second wind proved otherwise as his revitalized anger allowed him to put All ''of his remaining energy into the beam tenfold. This combined with the ground becoming very unstable, Cyro lost his balance and was ultimately consumed by the blast. This was very much so a case of luck for the Super Saiyan The planet was close to its demise, but thankfully the rest of the team came to his aid and helped him onto a shuttle they hijacked. From there, Jino collapsed onto the floor next to the encapsulated body of Potata. His Super Saiyan form had finally given out and he fell into a deep slumber, face first. Meanwhile, Zaveis had encountered a familiar space station that had a Blue Hedgehog and his friends on it and nearly blew it up. And thus that was a battle of its own... -End of the Cyro Saga- Ribbons and Dragons Picking up a bit after the Cyro Saga ended, the party manages to land on Earth. For Jino, Thunder, and the recently deceased Potata, this was their home. For Majin Lunari, Majin Bluuberri, and Riven, this was just Earth. By this point, Jino had begun to reawaken from his little "nap." However it was shown in his subconscious, he dreamed of a peaceful tropical environment, a beach with soothing sounds of waves and a bright summer sun. He dreamed of having a family to spend time with on this beach. However he was all too aware of it being just a dream, that of which became more evident when the wolf spirit, Yang, appeared. The spirit that resided in Thunder. Thunder, who was part of a sub species of saiyans known as Wolf-Saiyans. Though he was usually mocked by Zaveis and the others. In the real world, the gang exited the shuttle, with Jino waking not long after and exiting the shuttle as well. However it appeared that Zaveis had made his arrival too, as noted by a similar space shuttle flying in the distant sky, landing elsewhere. It'd be worth noting that a few months actually had passed while everyone was off in space. It was also worth noting that Lunari had something with her in her pocket. Something that was bound to become its own entity. But on the topic of Zaveis, it's possible his scuffle in space was rather short lived as he quickly became bored with the antics presented to him... That said, our heroes moved on to the apartment where Potata had lived in, being greeted by a small dog who eagerly awaited his master's return... At this moment, Jino also realized he'd been without a shirt still and rushed off to his own home to get a fresh set of clothing and Bluuberri went to the living room to watch some TV to unwind. The dog quickly befriended most of the others. Especially Lunari. Once Jino returned in a new set of clothes, very identical to his previous, mostly destroyed set. He also happened to have been evicted from his apartment in the time that passed. Some looking around was done as well, but there's no rest for the wicked... Whereas everyone was on earth, Potata was in the Otherworld. She apparently had just reached a small planetoid at the end of a million kilometer long path known as Snake Way. The planetoid was inhabited by a short blue fellow, a pirate, a grasshopper, and a monkey. She'd recently begun training with the blue fellow and wanted to let everyone know she was alright. That said she also provided information about the Dragon Balls that'd recently scattered around earth, these of which could revive her. Upon hearing this news, Jino was the first out the door. It was as if lightning had struck at that moment. Though that could be attributed to a sonic boom being made by the Saiyan himself. In other words: By the powers invested in him, as well as the hormones invested in him, Jino was going to finish his objective of retrieving the Dragon Balls if it meant he was going to finally "Tap That Ass." Godspeed, Jino. Godspeed. so whereas Jino went off for another adventure, Thunder and Lunari stayed behind with Bluuberri and Riven. The latter two resting and relaxing while the former two began to develop their relationship more. As for the thing in Lunari's pocket, it was originally a piece of her that she tore off back in the Cyro Saga... Now, however, it appeared that the "piece" was becoming its own entity. The embodiment of all the negativity Lunari had within her now in this itty bitty little piece. So after an attempt at reabsorbing this piece, Lunari ended up becoming sick. This was a rather odd case, as her species didn't seem to be the type to get sick. Needless to say, when Bluuberri awoke, she checked in on the two "lovebirds" and could likely tell something wasn't right. One quick check later, subsequent removal of a choking hazard that the piece was... The piece morphed into a rather adorably small majin. Much to the surprise of the two majins and wolf saiyan. This was the embodiment of all negativity that Lunari had been carrying, but it was named Jupiter. And she hissed at Bluuberri. Picture it like this: A kitten trying to act mean to a bigger cat. It's cute but it's not that threatening. Needless to say, Jupiter would prove to be quite tricky. Meanwhile with The Main Plot, Jino found himself in a village of natives, an empty one, but still a village. Its name, Toma Village, home of the Toma Tribe. Here he was able to learn more about his origins as well as meet the very much alive family of the very much dead Potata. Small world, ain't it? Potata and her mother, Celri, were the only two pure blooded saiyans in the family, Celri had re-married after the destruction of the Saiyan homeworld and loss of her first husband. The man she married for her second marriage was named Pa-Cha. Pa-Cha was the tribe leader and a proud man nevertheless. The two had a son, Rohi, who was half-saiyan and the younger brother to Potata. The family also had a large pet hound, or rather it was Rohi's. Needless to say, Jino gathered his first Dragon Ball after this encounter, though he explained his intentions for gathering them as well, causing much grief for them, and nearly resulting in Jino being put six feet underground by Celri. Thankfully that was not the case as Pa-Cha had intervened. However this would lead to Rohi joining with Jino on the hunt, much to the latter's chagrin. See now, Jino for all intents and purposes would prefer to do things himself, he'd rather carry the weight of the world on his own shoulders and not let anyone else risk their lives. Rohi, however, was dismissive and loved his family dearly, willing to do anything and everything to help them. Zaveis on the other hand had begun his hunt for the Dragon Balls as well, having already collected a few. As to what his intentions were? Nobody knew, nobody except him. He didn't quite care for immortality and he could get powerful on his own, so what was his intent? Blackjack and Hookers? Money? Fame? Who knows. Meanwhile in the shadows, an unknown party watched as they had their collection quest going. They were militaristic, powerful, they were the Ribbon Army. An army that was originally formed to defend the planet from alien invaders... However, in recent memory, this army has fallen from grace and now acts as a terror group. They've taken prisoners, destroyed villages, extorted and enslaved. Perhaps they had an eye out for the Dragon Balls as well, who knows. Training in the Afterlife, the Otherworld as it's called, proved to be a rather tough task at first for our deceased saiyaness. See now, the planetoid she was on had a rather intense gravitational pull to it. About 15 times Earth's gravitation. Sure it was about roughly half the size of the planet, maybe a bit smaller but y'know statistics and all not really good with that science-y stuff... Anyways, moving on, as Potata trained while waiting to be resurrected, she inquired all sorts of things too like what happened after her death and one question led to another question and another question. Not only did she learn more about the Saiyan home world, but about Jino's origins and how they were intertwined with her own. There was surprise, shock, there was awe and inspiration. But not only that, she got to meet with his parents, Ginge and Rota. The two saiyans were among the many who died in the planet's destruction caused by Cyro. the very same Cyro who killed her, the absolutely same Cyro who now found himself in hell. His own ironic hell, where he is forced into slave labor and told that his pure black soul will be destroyed if he fails to comply with the tasks he's given. After the exposition given, they offered to stay and help train Potata. Ginge, when asked, would even relate more information he knew of, if he knew of it. This varied from what the homeworld was like to if he knew anything about Thunder's particular breed of Saiyans. As it turns out, Thunder isn't the only one of his breed. Wolf-Saiyans are extremely rare, if now even more extremely rare now thanks to Cyro, but there is another still running around in the galaxy. meanwhile back in the world of the living, Jino and Zaveis agreed to work together to find the remaining Dragon Balls. By this point they met up with a young scientist, Professor Saturn, and obtained radars to make it easier to hunt down the remaining 4. Also by this point was when Thunder joined the party with Rohi officially. The four then split into teams of two, with Jino and Zaveis as the first team and Thunder paired with Rohi as the second team. It's worth noting that Rohi thinks very little of Thunder, as with most of the others. Believing him to be delusional or a "furry" as coined by Zaveis. For the latter two, they took Jino's radar and went off to a frozen region. Unbeknownst to our heroes, the Ribbon Army had atleast two of the seven Dragon Balls in their hands, as opposed to the four that were already obtained. A village completely unrelated to either party had the last one. The village is where Jino and Zaveis went. Now this village was nothing like Rohi's or what would be assumed that his village was like, instead the residents of this village were namely all savages. Sure they had basic human functionality and knowledge, but these people were certainly not the most advanced of their kind. The Dragon Ball they possessed was the 6-Star ball, and it was treated as a religious icon. A gift from their god. An item that they believed only the worthy could possess... So what do our two saiyans do here? well, they try to negotiate. It goes well for a small while... until it's revealed the chieftain's daughter was pregnant... and Zaveis swiped the Dragon Ball when nobody was looking. And so they ran, they ran so far awaaaaay. No seriously, Jino and Zaveis booked it, and unbeknownst to anyone except the chieftain's daughter, her impregnator was a village slave, who had a secret romance with her. He blamed Zaveis immediately when he had the chance to. Nobody was any the wiser, and this had coincided with the moment it was noticed that the Dragon Ball had been replaced with a round stone painted orange, with the wrong number of stars. The Natives chased our dynamic duo relentlessly, chucking spears and firing arrows of poison and fire as well. Some carried swords and others carried pitchforks. They wanted his head. However along the same time that these events took place, Rohi and Thunder were dealing with their own problems. It'd appear that they had trespassed onto the arctic base of the Ribbon Army. One of the many bases they had around the world. That said, there was a lot of fire coming their way, all sorts of powerful robots and the like. Once they finally got room to breathe, the duo encountered the one in charge of this particular base, one Ashford "Ashe" S. And thus they fought, with Ashe gaining the advantage and even draining thunder of his energy. She certainly relished in the moment, flirting with her opposition and teasing as she pleased. However all was fun and games until she was shot in the leg. Then it stopped being fun, that and she was growing bored of the battle and simply hamming it up wouldn't do much alone. So Ashe explained simply that she had a bomb inside of her, one she was willing to detonate. This was, however, both the truth and also a ruse. Before anymore fighting could happen, the professor from earlier arrived and put a stop to the fight, at the very least protesting and at the very most shoving both Rohi and Thunder out of the way. As it'd also turn out, she was his "daughter," and that bomb was located in her breasts of all places. A "booby-bomb" if you will. Not only that, but one of the two ribbon owned dragon balls was on her person. At this particular point in time is when the two parties regrouped. There was only one more Dragon Ball left and it wasn't too far away. It was actually quite easy pickings almost. Frankly, Ashe was very likely the only majorly competent one in this army. At the time anyways. As everyone proceeded to leave the base with their prize in tow, they were ambushed. General Olive of the fifth platoon panzer unit, or whatever he yammered on about. Needless to say, General Olive was not going to let things go so smoothly. How, you may ask? Why he was in a humongous mech unit. As large as two skyscrapers together! Now what would've made this particularly epic is if he actually got a chance to fight... Rohi, on the other hand, simply just did not care and instead dispatched the mech in a few swift moves. Turns out the mech was powered by the last Dragon Ball too. What an anti-climax and how utterly convenient, right? Well, atleast there's still what happens afterwards. Maybe if there's ever a similar situation, it won't end so shortly. After all is said and done, the party gets ready to summon the eternal dragon. In the time between however, Potata's training is completed and thus meaning more time to learn about the Wolf-Saiyans. Meanwhile, Thunder investigates a mysterious energy source. To which it turned out to be a young woman, and how was she so powerful? So it turns out that there was indeed another Wolf-Saiyan, a female. And she happened to be the mysterious energy source, the very same young woman that Thunder had just encountered. What was her name? Stacia. Thankfully she wasn't quite malicious. It was unknown when she arrived on earth, but Ginge knew her father. They worked together, and what's quite notable about this particular breed is that they are much more dangerous than a normal saiyan, well more brutal and less subtle about their practices. Oh and they turn into giant wolves instead of giant monkeys on a full moon... But that was frankly all he really knew about them, aside from the father being a total dick. Nevertheless, Potata was curious enough to want to meet the girl, which resulted in both Thunder and Stacia being transported, for a brief moment, to the planetoid. So basically they met and the two were sent back afterwards. Back to the living world, Thunder returned to the others with Stacia in tow. Thus, the wishing could begin. The Eternal Dragon had been finally summoned, and he could grant two wishes. The first wish was to resurrect those who died by a result of Cyro's actions, this resulted in the resurrection of Potata and all of the races destroyed by Cyro. However those races were all scattered across the universe, and not a single one was a saiyan. They were a long gone race by this point. Now what was the second one? Zaveis was about to make his, but Saturn instead spoke aloud. Although he was joking, he wished that Ashe was converted into a full human being, thus removing all cybernetics in her body and replacing them with actual organics. The bomb in her chest was also removed. Now you're probably wondering, how did the universe's biggest dickhead react? Did he shrug it off? Did he simply blow up the man who stole his wish? Did he blow up earth? Actually... No, he did none of those things. He got mad, he got very very mad. So very mad that you could feel it across the entire planet, if even the solar system. This was bad news, very terrible, horrible news. He was no longer the average saiyan warrior now, no he became a Super Saiyan. The very second one in this day and age after Jino actually. Thus, Zaveis was now on the warpath and it became a combined effort to subdue him. The Saturns were escorted to safety by Lunari, Stacia and Bluuberri. Jino, Thunder, and Rohi all took on the very justifiably angry Super Saiyan. Zaveis' power was too immense for anyone to handle it alone, even barely the trio could handle him. Potata had just returned to earth in time to see her younger brother and her lover taken down after a savage beating. The former of the two getting the worst of it as well. She'd just barely returned to life, not even getting a chance to enjoy the fresh air and here she finds herself having entered the largest shitstorm in her existence. Understandably, she too was very outraged about this. Now this part wasn't exactly the trigger, the trigger was seeing two people, who she absolutely cared about, getting a brush with death. On a completely unrelated note, however, Riven was elsewhere at the time. Looking into any estates that were on sale. Namely a large, fancy, royal mansion caught his eye. He'd be lucky to own it. Back to the action, it was like a bargain sale for Super Saiyans, Potata herself became one as well and went straight into the fight attacking Zaveis. Thunder was told to retrieve her younger brother and to gtfo. Seeing as there were now two incredibly angry saiyans, both of which were now insanely powerful, he really had no other option. So he complied, if a bit reluctant. This fight would last for hours, ''hours. ''However towards the end of the second hour was when Jino awoke once more and quickly intervened. This time it ended peacefully, barely at that, with the young man understanding the fact that Zaveis was actually justified to feel the way he did. The man wanted an heir, someone to take up his legacy, but he wanted it to happen without impregnating anyone. Zaveis literally hated everyone and everything, he was also disgusted by the thought of mating with a non-saiyan species. That was what he was going to wish for, to have his own heir. That said, Zaveis returned to normal and just left. He was clearly still vengeful, but his point was made. Jino would try to make his move with Potata, in terms of upgrading their relationship... But he was rejected for the moment as well... He's not exactly good with the idea of ''not ''digging oneself deep into a hole. Rohi was in a coma, and the Professor found himself distraught over this mistake he made. However by this point though Lunari was much happier than ever, as if ''something left her entirely and such. Riven also bought that mansion. Over the course of the next few weeks, Jino helped with finding the Toma Tribe's missing members. Frankly, he'd been holding himself to doing too much and working himself too hard, namely because he blamed himself for a lot of things. A lot of the effort with finding the tribe members was a solo effort. This meant there were many ribbon bases and strongholds attacked and raided by this single Saiyan. This owner of a lonely heart. By the time he reached the final stronghold, he was exhausted and running on very little sleep. This just so happened to be the point in time Olive returned for a rematch, this time with augmented armor. Armor that boosted his speed and power. For the only time ever in Olive's career, he was truly on the winning side of the fight as well, capitalizing on the Saiyan's currently weakened state... Relentlessly destroying him wherever he'd go. Jino's reaction timing was at an all time low, and his movements were at their most sluggish. Well, the keyword being "Was," as in before the final blow could be struck, a stray blast of Ki destroyed Olive's armor, just as he was gripping Jino by the throat. The party responsible? Majin Bluuberri. She'd been tailing Jino for some time, watching how hard he worked and deducing that he was doing this out of self blame. Everyone else had been up to their own things, like Zaveis being presented with the idea of Adoption by Ashe, or Potata having completely lost the will to fight because her boyfriend is a dumbass, or even Thunder and Stacia getting to know one another more while Majin Jupiter played around with Riven. Lunari even tagged along with Bluuberri because she worried about Jino's well being as well. So basically, Lunari went to town on absolutely demolishing Olive while Bluuberri administered a senzu bean to Jino as well as telling him to get over himself and go make things right with Potata. The right way. Granted, they finish things up here at this stronghold. To which they did with Jino now feeling extremely better now... Though that may also be due to having a near death experience and a total revive from a magic bean. And so, with Olive's defeat, the last of the Toma Village was brought home. Jino would part ways with Bluuberri, on good terms of course after a brief heart to heart talk, the majins would return to their home, which essentially was just Riven's Mansion. Rohi would awaken from his coma, though heartbroken at the thought of Ashe hitting things off with Zaveis... Though in reality, that was not the case, even she was repulsed by his behavior. Jino would then make things right with Potata, and eventually they did get married. The wedding was small, and surprisingly in secret. That however was probably not intentional as Jino did intend to send out invites. Nine months and some odd weeks later, Jino and Potata would have a son, Hiro. Rohi met someone else as well, they got along rather nicely. The Saturn family wasn't really heard from again, it appears they cut off ties with the group. Zaveis left earth with an adopted child presumably, and as for Stacia's whereabouts, well... she went off on her own. Jino would arrive at Riven's estate with Hiro in tow, meeting with Lunari and Thunder both. While they talked, Hiro and Majin Jupiter quickly became friends while passing a ball back and forth... Nine Years Later... Tournament Intergalactic It's been a full 9 years since both the Cyro Saga and Ribbons & Dragons, 9 years since everyone last saw eachother, and a lot has happened since then. Riven became king of the planet, health care has improved vastly and crime at an all time low due thanks to him. Bluuberri has left the planet for unknown reasons, Thunder has been gone for quite sometime as well. Jino and his family have lived a quiet life in peace, Toma Village has since expanded itself and become somewhat more modernized while still keeping its traditional roots. Rohi himself has also started his own family. A Barbecue is being held, to commemorate old times and to celebrate the future. Old friends arrive, from Lunari and her offspring, Jupiter, to King Riven and even a surprisingly stronger Thunder and companion Stacia. It's peaceful, too peaceful. From the children playing to the adults reminiscing, even the succulent scent of grilled beef and the sound of music accentuated this peaceful event... Well up until trouble reared its spiky silver haired head. Hoo boy. So to note, the event was going well up until this point, in which now a fight nearly has broken out since the entire food supply has been eaten. The only thing that stopped a fight between an angry village and Zaveis, who just returned, was the fact a space ship landed as well. Looks like adventure's coming. A pair of individuals, named Marthi and Roda, emerged from the ship and made it clear that they were looking for the ones who dealt with Cyro and the like. They wanted to invite our heroes to an intergalactic tournament, with all sorts of combatants from all across the universe. Fighters of all shapes, sizes, races, and even colors. In fact, this tournament would have some surprise guests watching it. So after a bit of negotiation and figuring to see if there were any strings attached, it was agreed that our heroes would join up... after a month of training. A month. That was a rather generous amount of time all things considered with how sudden everything went, but nevertheless everyone, who was involved that wanted to be involved, went to work. They trained, each one of them. Even the kids got involved. So when a month passed, they were all set to go. On the ship, our heroes were quick to be introduced to everyone else involved. The other fighters, from all across the universe. They were all certainly a colorful bunch, some were huge and some were tiny. A notable pair was that of a young woman and the ghostly child she was caring for. Their names, Io Iapetus and Raven. They had their reasons for getting involved, but that was to be touched upon another time. Other notable characters happened to be an Arcosian yet to reveal his identity(spoilers: his name's Rummah), a pair of aliens red and gold each named Apollo and Zold, one Dragonic character named Raeth, and the list goes on. Raeth was a rather terse talker, Apollo was confident and a bit cocky, and Zold was more or less the reasonable one of the trio. The Arcosian was certainly a silent type, too silent. He'd probably make for a perfect partner with Zaveis in some weird spinoff series. Him or someone else honestly. However since arriving on the ship and such, this marked the group's reunion with Majin Bluuberri, who seemed a bit more bitter since the last time they all saw eachother. Nevertheless, it'd be a while before the ship carrying everyone would reach its destination, thus giving enough time for everyone to truly get to know eachother, like some weird slice of life story or something. As it turns out, the place had a gymnasium with all sorts of special equipment and commodities to accommodate our colorful cast of characters. The room was sturdy enough to withstand even seven black holes' worth of strength. There were hoops and ropes and all sorts of other things. There was even a dial for personal gravity, so one could turn it up or turn it down for themselves without it affecting everyone else in the room. In addition to the gym, there were the following: a Sauna, a Library, Private Chambers for everyone, a play area for the young ones, a kitchen and dining hall, salon for hair/nails, a bar/casino, basically this entire space ship was like a cruise ship... but for space, so anything you could think of that would work here was found here. '-This Story Arc Will Be Continued Here, but for the RPs, it's skipped.-' Story Arc 4 -Will be detailed when necessary.- Future of U88? RPs are continuing, recaps will come when those RPs finish.Category:Shoto's Stories Category:DBZ Fanon Category:Work in Progress